


Suspension and Transition

by Anthela



Category: Bleach
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthela/pseuds/Anthela
Summary: Art for the GimmIchi Reverse Bang 2020, Goes with the wonderfully written fic Masks We Hide Behind by @Messier_47!
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Suspension and Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Messier_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier_47/gifts).



> This was so much fun to create! Please go check out Messier's fic that goes along with this, It's beautifully written and such a good read!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683771


End file.
